Mais qu'estce que tu crois
by CherryHitomie
Summary: OS GWDM. En secret, un Serpentard et une Gryffondor ont eut une aventure. Aujourd’hui, la belle histoire est finie. Mais la Gryffondor ne parvient pas à oublier.


Titre : Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Résumé : En secret, un Serpentard et une Gryffondor ont eut une aventure. Aujourd'hui, la belle histoire est finie. Mais la Gryffondor ne parvient pas à oublier.

Couple : GW/DM

Rating : K

Note : C'est la première fois que je me lance dans un Drago/Ginny. J'espère que ça plaira !

La vie a repris son cour normale. Toi dans ta maison, moi dans la mienne. Cette histoire ne semble pas t'avoir touché. Tu es de nouveau froid, arrogant, méprisant, ... Tout ce que je n'aime pas. Pourtant moi, elle m'a bouleversé. Il faut être lucide. Un Serpentard et une Gryffondor ... ça n'aurait jamais marché. Et cependant j'y ai cru. Je n'aurais pas dut. Comme rien n'était officielle entre nous, personne ne peut te traiter de salop. Mais crois-moi, tu le mériterais. Tu n'as pas eut le courage de leur avouer notre histoire. J'aurais dut y voir une preuve que tu n'étais pas sincère. Comment réagiraient-ils s'ils apprenaient que toi, Drago Malefoy, tu es sortie avec une Gryffondor ? Comment réagiraient-ils s'il apprenaient que tu as fait l'amour à l'ennemi ?

_Tu sais que tu leur dois la vérité_

_J'ai gardé ce secret pour te protéger_

_Tu sais que tu leur dois la vérité_

_Humiliée, je ne l'ai pas mérité_

Nous étions pourtant heureux. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? C'était une merveilleuse histoire. Tout était parfait. J'avais découverts en toi un être doux, sensible, capable d'aimer. Tu m'as fait découvrir qui tu étais vraiment. Pour tout le monde tu es le mal en personne. Mais moi je t'ai aimé. Alors pourquoi avoir tout gâché ? C'est vrai qu'au début j'acceptais mal le fait de te voir seulement en cachette. Mais c'est rapidement devenu un jeu. Je le faisais pour toi. Je savais que tu perdrais ta notoriété.

_Notre idylle a commencée_

_Comme un conte de fées_

_Loin des regards nous vivions cachés_

_Pour te préserver._

La journée tu m'insultais, provoquais mes amis, ... Et le soir tu me faisais l'amour. J'aimais ce sentiment que j'éprouvais lorsque je me faisais possédé par mon pire ennemi. Et par le pire ennemi de celui que j'aimais autrefois. Maintenant que j'y réfléchie, je me demande même si tu ne l'as pas fait uniquement pour essayer d'atteindre Harry. Tu aurais du savoir que je n'étais pas celle qu'il aimait.

Lorsque que quelqu'un nous surprenait dans le même couloir, tu redevenais froid, presque cruel avec moi. Je t'ai demandé plusieurs fois d'afficher notre amour au grand jour. Tu as toujours refusé sans me dire pourquoi.

_Tu sais que tu leur dois la vérité_

_Notre histoire a durée beaucoup plus qu'un soir._

_Tu sais que tu leur dois la vérité_

_M'épargner, tu n'y as même pas pensé._

Je n'en peux plus. Je t'en supplie Drago, regarde-moi. Aime-moi. Comme autrefois. Notre rupture à été trop brutale. Je crois que c'est pour ça que je ne parviens pas à oublier. J'aurais aimé comprendre. Comprendre ce qui avait changé. Ce qui t'a fait changé. Au début, ce n'étais que l'histoire d'un soir. Je venais de quitter Deans. Je me sentais seule. Et tu en as profité. Je ne suis pas du genre à coucher avec un garçon le premier soir. Mais avec toi, c'était différent.

_Ma peine est insupportable_

_Mon coeur est blessé._

_J'étais belle et désirable_

_Mais que m'as-tu fait ?_

Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je n'ai plus goût à plaire. Et cela se voit. Je ne ressemble plus à rien, je ne me soucis plus de mon apparence. Pourquoi devrais-je le faire ? Je n'aime que deux garçons. L'un ne me voit pas et l'autre m'a jeter. Je me demande même pourquoi continuer à vivre. Tu m'avais fait de nombreuses promesses. Dévoiler notre relation, le mariage, des enfants, ... Tu as tout brisé. Tout ça pour une autre.

_Tu as trahie toutes tes promesses_

_Pour une autre fille_

_Tu as menti à tes amis_

_Et à ta famille._

Cette fille de Serpentard que tu as courtisé pendant des mois t'a enfin dit oui. Du jour au lendemain tu m'as plaqué et tu t'es affiché avec elle. Qu'a-t-elle de plus que moi ? Elle fait partie de ta maison, et après ? Je me ferais Serpentard si cela peut faire ton bonheur. Tu m'as rit au nez. Mais tu as fait bien pire. Lassé de me voir te supplié, tu m'as évité. Alors pourquoi, lorsque Seammus a voulu me consolé, l'as-tu frappé ? Tu m'as prit à par et m'as frappé à mon tour. Pourquoi ?

_Maintenant tout est bien fini,_

_Sors de ma vie !_

_Tu m'as frappé par jalousie_

_Tu avais ma vie_

_Tu as agis ainsi,_

_Pourquoi j'n'ai pas compris._

Je ne cherche plus de raison à ton acte. Je sais que je ne trouverais pas la réponse. Je croyais te connaître. Je me suis trompé. Ou alors est-ce toi qui m'a trompé ? Peut-être as-tu joué la comédie pour me mettre dans ton lit ? Comme toutes ces filles, je n'étais peut-être qu'un défi que tu t'étais lancé ? Cesse de me hanter, Drago. Disparaît de ma vie. Sors de mon coeur. Je t'en supplie.

Hermione a raison. Je dois me ressaisir ! Je ne peux pas aimé un garçon qui m'a frappé. Je dois relever la tête, et lui montrer qu'il ne me contrôle plus.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ?_

_Qu'j'ai peur de toi ?_

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ?_

_N'importe quoi !_

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ?_

_Mais ça n'va pas ?_

_T'as pas le droit_

_D'me frapper comme ça_

Ne t'avise plus de me frapper, Malefoy. Ou tu le regretteras. La prochaine fois, je ne me cacherais pas sous de fausses excuses. Je te dénoncerais. Persuadé de mon amour aveugle pour toi, tu as profité de moi. Aujourd'hui ça n'arrivera plus. Je me le suis juré.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ?_

_Qu'j'ai peur de toi ?_

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ?_

_N'importe quoi !_

_Lever la main, lever le doigt_

_Lever le pied, sûr moi crier._

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ?_

_Qu'j'ai peur de toi ?_

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ?_

_N'importe quoi !_

Tu as remarqué que je ne baisse plus les yeux quand je passe devant toi. Ca n'arrivera plus. D'ailleurs, si toi tu refuse de l'avouer, moi je vais le faire. Regardez-moi ! Regardez Ginny Weasley ! Elle s'est fait battre par son petit ami ! Et devinez de qui il s'agit, Drago Malefoy !

_Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?_

_Qu'j'allais me taire ?_

_Me laisser faire ?_

_Rester par-terre ?_

_T'as déliré, t'as disjoncté_

_T'as débordé, faut t'faire soigner !_

Comment vont réagir tes amis quand ils sauront que tu as eut une aventure avec une Gryffondor ? Tu pari combien qu'ils te laissent tomber ? Je suis sûr que je ne suis pas la seule que tu as battu. Contrairement à elles, je ne me tairais pas. Je crierais au monde entier s'il le faut, quel amant tu es vraiment. Combien de temps tiendras-tu ?


End file.
